


Home is wherever i'm with you.

by Nina_Keehl13



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flashbacks, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Keehl13/pseuds/Nina_Keehl13
Summary: Se dice que el hogar es donde el corazón está. Aún con el paso de los años, la realidad de ese hecho no ha cambiado. El hogar que han construido se mantiene firme a pesar de las caídas en el camino que aún recorren juntos, lado a lado."No estamos solos. ¿Cierto, Kaoru?"
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe & Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Home is wherever i'm with you.

_Tell_ _me how to_ _breathe_ _in and feel no_ _hurt_ _._

_Tell_ _me how 'cause I_ _believe_ _in_ _something_ _... I_ _believe_ _in us._

**.**

**.**

  
_— ¡Cherry!_

_Kaoru_ _frunció el ceño ante el repentino grito demasiado cercano como para ser ignorado, casi teniendo el impulso de voltear el rostro sobre su hombro para mirar, pero se contuvo. En cambio, volvió su entera atención a las ruedas de su nueva patineta, haciéndolas girar con el dedo a la espera del momento en que tuviera el suficiente valor de subir a la tabla._

**_Aún no es seguro_ ** _, se recordó, y el grito vino de nuevo._

_— ¡Hey, Cherry!_

_Al segundo llamado, una mano lo tomó del hombro_ _sacudiéndolo_ _sorpresivamente._ _Kaoru_ _soltó un grito que lo avergonzó al instante, así que cubrió sus labios con el color subiendo por su rostro, mas el pánico que lo dominó durante esos segundos pareció pasar inadvertido para el niño que se inclinó sobre él, sonrisa amplia y ojos curiosos._

_— ¡No te asustes, Cherry!_

_— Yo...—_ _Kaoru_ _arrugó la nariz ante su propio tartamudeo y de inmediato apartó la mano del otro niño con un golpe— Yo no soy Cherry —afirmó con dureza, pero el niño rió._ _**Loco** _ _, pensó_ _Kaoru_ _**, me he encontrado con un loco.** _

_— Bueno, es un apodo porque no sé tu nombre —explicó como si fuera obvio (aunque no lo era, en opinión de_ _Kaoru_ _). — Por tu cabello, ¿ves? Como las flores de cerezo —un mechón de su cabello fue tomado antes de que pudiera evitarlo, provocándole otro salto temeroso por la confianza del niño loco._

_— ¡Tú-!_

_— ¿Hoy lo harás o no? —el niño loco lo interrumpió, bajando la cabeza hacia la patineta que_ _Kaoru_ _había estado observando por casi una hora— Has venido aquí toda la semana, pero nunca la usas. ¿Sabes usarla?_

_— ¡Sé usarla! —exclamó al instante, arrugando aún más el ceño. El loco rió._

_— Pruébalo._

_Kaoru_ _separó los labios, indignado. ¡Ese niño loco estaba buscando pelea! Una pelea distinta a los usuales matones del parque de los que acostumbraba alejarse y que extrañamente causó una respuesta impulsiva en él. Volteó su patineta y trepó en ella en tan sólo un segundo, olvidando que había pasado una semana entera dando vueltas al hecho de subir o no, si era el momento correcto o tendría que volver a estudiar la teoría, y tomó el impulso para moverse._

_El niño loco festejó, trepando también a una patineta que llevaba consigo._

**_Loco_ ** _, gruñó_ _Kaoru_ _al verlo._

_— ¡Así que sabes, eh! —el niño codeó en su cadera cuando lo alcanzó, ocasionando un estímulo no considerado en sus datos que lo hizo_ _trastabillar_ _en la ruta ante las repentinas cosquillas y cayó directo al suelo. — O tal vez no...—añadió el desconocido._ _Kaoru_ _deseó que la tierra lo tragara._

_— Conozco la teoría...—_ _masculló_ _desde el suelo, demasiado avergonzado para levantarse y enfrentar al niño loco burlarse de él._

_Sin embargo, la burla nunca llegó._

_— ¿Teoría...? —Preguntó al girar con la patineta, de vuelta al sitio donde_ _Kaoru_ _cayó— ¿Quieres decir que esta es la primera vez que te subes a una? ¡¿Y_ _mantuviste_ _tan bien el equilibrio!? Bueno, al inicio...—añadió, aún de pie sobre su patineta._

_Kaoru_ _gruñó de nuevo en respuesta, apenas asintiendo._

_— ¡Wow! ¡Tienes que volver a intentarlo!_

_— No puedo. Caí —respondió, juntando sus brazos para esconder allí su rostro._

_— ¡Todos caen! —El niño loco saltó de su patineta y se inclinó hacia él— Venga, Cherry. No puedes pasar la vida sólo leyendo la teoría y no usar tu patineta, ¡es una buena patineta!_

**_Claro que es una buena patineta_ ** _, quiso responder, pero lo mantuvo en sus pensamientos. La patineta fue un obsequio de sus padres, aunque sabe que sólo fue una excusa para mantenerlo ocupado lejos de casa donde usualmente se sentía un invasor a pesar de sus diez años. Claro que no respondería algo como eso, por lo que sólo dijo:_

_— No me llames Cherry._

_Por supuesto, el niño loco volvió a reír y le_ _palmeó_ _la espalda._

_— Entonces dime tu nombre y vuelve a intentarlo._

_Kaoru_ _suspiró. Este niño de verdad era extraño (y loco), sin embargo sintió su rostro_ _colorarse_ _por algo más que la molestia. La atención repentina y directa sobre él lo sacudió con un sentimiento cálido de orgullo; alguien lo miraba, alguien se fijó en él lo suficiente para tener interés de acercarse (_ _**has venido aquí toda la semana...** _ _), aun si_ _Kaoru_ _no era bueno lidiando con la atención externa, razón por la que prefirió apartarse del resto de los niños en el parque._

_— ¡_ _Kojiro_ _! —el repentino grito interrumpió su tardía presentación, pues la mirada del niño loco dejó de estar fija sobre él y miró hacia la dirección del grito._

_Kaoru_ _rodó los ojos. Allí estaba de nuevo la pérdida de interés, así que se impulsó del suelo para levantarse, sacudió sus manos hasta disminuir la suciedad en ellas, y entonces tomó su patineta caminando en busca de un nuevo rincón donde pasar el rato hasta que la hora de volver a casa llegara._

_— ¡Oye, espera! —Su ceño volvió a_ _fruncirse_ _— ¡Cherry! —un suspiro cansado._

_— ¿No volverás con tus amigos? ¿Por qué estás_ _molestándome_ _a mí? —_ _masculló_ _, enojado de haber usado más palabras de las que estaba acostumbrado a usar en el día (especialmente al tratarse de un extraño)._

_— Porque eres interesante —el niño loco (_ _Kojiro_ _) encogió los hombros._

_— Te ahorro el tiempo: dejaré de serlo —sentenció con una seguridad inusual para su edad, mas la convicción de sus palabras era real. No es que fuera algo malo, sabe que no es algo realmente malo, sólo es... sin valor. Al menos, así se siente cada que sus padres voltean la mirada para evitarlo una vez que no está a la altura de lo que esperan de él._

_Ah, ¡pero el niño sólo bufó con gracia!_

_— Eres gruñón también, por lo visto._

_— Oye-_

_— ¿Vamos a patinar? —Interrumpió— ¿Qué más sabes sobre la teoría? ¿Hay algo que me ayude a pararme de manos sobre la patineta?_

_— ¿Estás loco? —Soltó_ _Kaoru_ _, olvidándose del curso anterior de sus pensamientos ante una idea tan desquiciada— ¿Acaso eres un mono para hacer trucos así o qué?_

_— ¿Tú eres un robot que sólo sigue indicaciones escritas o qué? —contraatacó el niño._

_Kaoru_ _pensó que_ _bufaría_ _, que otro comentario agresivo saldría de sus labios para alejarlo de una vez por todas, pero se sorprendió cuando su boca soltó una risa baja e inesperada, demasiado natural para haber podido reprimirla. El niño loco también rió, claramente con mayor efusividad._

_— Si te aburres de mí, te_ _patearé_ _—advirtió_ _Kaoru_ _cuando la risa se disipó, esforzándose en sonar lo más amenazante posible e incluso levantó la barbilla para ganar altura, aunque pareció no hacer falta, pues la estatura del otro niño era menor a la suya al no estar en la patineta._

_— Podrás_ _patearme_ _si me alcanzas —el niño volvió a retarlo, subiendo a la tabla— Veamos si tu teoría funciona, Cherry._

_—_ _Kaoru_ _._

_— ¿Mh?_

_—_ _Kaoru_ _Sakurayashiki_ _. Mi nombre —explicó con la nariz arrugada— Deja de llamarme Cherry._

_—_ _Kojiro_ _Nanjo_ _—respondió presentándose también, no obstante... —Un gusto, Cherry —, añadió de forma molesta, desplazándose en su patineta._ _Kaoru_ _exhaló con indignación._

_— ¡Vuelve aquí, mono tonto! —gritó, subiendo a su tabla por segunda vez desde que la tuvo en sus manos y avanzó_ _impulsivamente_ _hacia_ _Kojiro_ _olvidándose de cualquier paso estipulado que_ _memorizó_ _sobre la teoría, avanzando simplemente por inercia detrás del otro._

_Kojiro_ _siguió riendo aprovechando su ventaja._ _Kaoru_ _nunca se sintió tan indignado en su vida._

_(Y tan interesante. Tan acompañado)._

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Fuiste imprudente.

— Si vas a regañarme por ser imprudente, no tienes ningún derecho —espeta con dureza mientras su brazo está siendo vendado.

— Yo soy imprudente —recalca Kojiro con el mismo tono serio que usó antes— Tú no. Tú mides el peligro antes de enfrentarlo. Debiste-

— ¿Debí qué? ¿No competir? —Kaoru suelta una risa irónica, a la defensiva. — Ambos esperábamos esto. Si tú hubieses competido contra él-

— Bajaste la guardia —esta vez es el turno de Kojiro de interrumpir, observando que la expresión de Kaoru se tensa porque ha dado en el blanco. Aprieta los puños que mantiene ocultos en sus brazos cruzados al sentir un picor desagradable y conocido. — Bajaste tu guardia por él.

Kaoru lo mira finalmente. El médico que lo atiende casi parece temblar ante la repentina tensión en la habitación de la que no puede huir hasta terminar su trabajo.

— No puedo creer que pienses eso.

La vergüenza se apodera de Kojiro al saberse descubierto y desvía la vista. De pronto, la pared blanca del cuarto es mucho más interesante que las heridas del hombre al que ha llevado al hospital.

— Gorila idiota —añade Kaoru, un destello cálido se entrelaza al insulto y la tensión se esfuma con el suspiro que Kojiro suelta. Sí, es un idiota. — Aunque tienes razón. Bajé la guardia por él, pero no de la forma en que insinuaste —aclara, esforzándose en retener otro insulto—. Bajé la guardia porque recordé.

— "Ustedes son especiales" —murmura Kojiro y el hombre en la camilla asiente. — Él... realmente ha cambiado, ¿cierto?

Kaoru se concentra en ceder a las indicaciones del médico, la medicación lo hace sentir débil por lo que prevé que el sueño lo dominará en unos minutos más, pero ni sus heridas ni el agotamiento es suficiente para cubrir el recuerdo de Adam sosteniéndolo de caer y convirtiéndose al instante siguiente en el monstruo que estrelló un golpe a su rostro, derribándolo sin escrúpulos ni arrepentimiento.

_No respondí a sus invitaciones porque lo consideraba aburrido._

Lo que recuerda después del desmayo, es el pecho de Kojiro al que se acurrucó en busca de algo de firmeza para escapar de la tambaleante realidad que no calculó. No fue imprudente. Confió tanto en su conocimiento hasta olvidar que el Adam que solían conocer no existía más.

— No pudimos hacer nada por él antes. ¿Por qué creí que podríamos lograr algo ahora? —susurra.

— Lo intentaste —Kaoru ríe amargamente ante esas palabras, una risa cansada y baja.

— No vengas con un intento tan estúpido de hacerme sentir mejor —reprende agriamente, mas Kojiro no se molesta por ello, está demasiado acostumbrado a la aspereza con la que Kaoru se maneja (principalmente con él). — Adam está loco. Absolutamente loco. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá lo ha estado desde que nos arrastró con él.

— Nos impresionó con facilidad —Kojiro acuerda. — Aun si era un tiempo donde nos maravillábamos fácilmente, él lo hizo a lo grande. Especialmente contigo.

— Oh, eres un verdadero imbécil —gruñe Kaoru, frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo directamente— ¿Quieres morir?

— Pregunta eso cuando no seas tú quién está en una camilla de hospital con medio cuerpo vendado, momia robótica —se burla Kojiro, finalmente deshaciendo el cruce de sus brazos en una posición más relajada. — Al menos tu gusto ha mejorado.

Kaoru ríe, esta ocasión con más volumen y menos tensión.

— Lo dudo mucho.

Antes de que Kojiro pueda replicar ante esa respuesta, el médico carraspea después de haber sostenido el cabestrillo tras el cuello de Kaoru y obtiene la atención de los dos hombres en él. Aún luce nervioso, pero considerablemente más relajado al saber que por fin escapará de la incómoda escena entre los dos hombres que lleva soportando desde que el paciente llegó en estado de emergencia.

— Necesitará tres semanas de reposo absoluto-

Kaoru separa los labios, Kojiro se apresura a cubrirlos con su palma.

— No seas terco. ¡Ah!

— No me toques con tus sucias manos, gorila idiota —masculla tras haberlo mordido.

— Éstos son los analgésicos necesarios, también una serie de ejercicios de rehabilitación que ayudarán con su pierna y brazo —el médico extiende el papel con todas las anotaciones, pero no lo deja en la mano extendida de Kaoru, sino que Kojiro se adelanta.

— ¿Qué hay de las lesiones en la cabeza?

— Tiene suerte de que no fuera grave dada la fuerza del golpe. Pero será mejor que vuelva a realizarse un chequeo dentro de una o dos semanas.

— Gracias por todo, doctor —Kojiro hace una respetuosa inclinación que es respondida por el hombre en bata.

— Sigo aquí, ¿saben? —masculla Kaoru, molesto de sentirse ignorado.

— Y sigues despierto, ¿por qué sigues despierto? ¿No has escuchado que necesitas descanso? —el momento que Kojiro gira hacia Kaoru, es el momento que el médico usa para al fin escabullirse fuera de la habitación y lo que sea que esté sucediendo adentro.

— ¿Cómo puedo descansar si sigues molestando? —replica de vuelta.

Kojiro no dice nada ante eso, Kaoru debe saber que es una mala señal desde que no responde a la provocación, pero se siente incapaz de decir algo más que sirva de huida a la seria mirada que recibe. Aprieta los labios, desviando la vista mientras siente su rostro acalorarse de la vergüenza.

— Vete. Pediré a Carla que toque mi melodía y dormiré más pronto de lo que nunca he hecho —asegura—. Si tú no duermes, no tendrás la fuerza de atender el restaurante mañana. Tus clientes se quejarán. Será la ruina.

— No creo que pueda dormir hoy —admite Kojiro tras un suspiro.

— Entonces te irás a la quiebra. Vergonzoso —Kaoru insiste con la cruda fantasía y no es hasta que escucha una ligera risa en Kojiro que se permite sonreír también, un gesto más débil consecuencia del agotamiento físico y mental de la noche.

— Mi esposo rico podrá mantenerme —Kojiro extiende su mano hasta que sostiene con suavidad el rostro de Kaoru, su pulgar recorre uno de los parches en la mejilla ajena que se inclina hacia su tacto.

— Tu esposo rico te patearía a la calle antes de mantenerte —responde Kaoru, la misma severidad de siempre casi contradictoria a la acción de seguir inclinado a la caricia. Kojiro ríe de nuevo.

— Supongo que la próxima vez no lo traeré al hospital —Kaoru entrecierra los ojos, la dureza anterior se acentúa en él de un segundo a otro, dejando detrás la burla compartida.

— No habrá una próxima vez —sentencia.

Kojiro asiente, la seriedad cubre su expresión por entero y asiente de nuevo. Confía en la fuerza de Kaoru, una fuerza distinta a la suya que rebasa los músculos o los impulsos, es una fuerza oculta, decidida y feroz. No habrá una próxima vez, es lo que ha dicho, de la misma forma en que aseguró que ganaría contra Adam, y aun si ése resultado los ha llevado a la habitación de hospital, Kojiro cree en él.

— Duerme pronto. Vendré mañ-

— No, tienes trabajo.

— Bien, bien —acepta derrotado y se inclina a Kaoru para depositar un corto beso en la coronilla de su cabeza. El hombre herido se queja, por supuesto, pero su rostro aún debe doler por el impacto de la patineta que agradece no tener ningún contacto en sus labios o frente.

Kaoru presiona uno de los botones en el control de la camilla para inclinarla hasta una posición cómoda, distraído en esa acción que olvida ver a Kojiro partir hasta que el pestillo suena anunciando la puerta cerrada. Sin embargo, su teléfono en la mesilla vibra con la notificación de un mensaje.

**_De Gorila:_ ** _Si no puedes dormir, sólo llama._

Kaoru suspira.

— Idiota —masculla en la soledad de la habitación, casi está tentado de llamar sólo para reclamar ese tonto mensaje (sólo para escucharlo un rato más), pero reprime el impulso y devuelve el teléfono a la mesilla. — Basta con saber que sigues a mi lado —murmura en la libertad de estar solo, el peso del sueño y cansancio que nubla su mente y el efecto del medicamento que suelta sus palabras.

_Aburrido._

Kaoru frunce el ceño a pesar de que intenta dormir. La voz de Adam es tan clara que se tienta a abrir los ojos para asegurarse que no esté a un lado de él, susurrando en su oído.

— Carla —llama a su IA— Reproduce _Clair de_ _Lune_ _._ *****

_Sí, maestro_ , la voz de Carla tranquiliza el lío de su mente, inundando todo con la melodía que lo tranquiliza desde la infancia y poco a poco se siente más cerca del sueño, sin embargo, el abatimiento no desaparece. Se siente ridículo, pequeño y perdido. _Aburrido_ , la voz de Adam aún atraviesa la melodía clavándose en su mente inquieta. _Si no puedes dormir, sólo llama._ Kaoru se esfuerza a realizar una secuencia de respiraciones que se acoplan con la música y guía su mente a Kojiro.

Él dijo que tampoco podrá dormir esa noche.

Ese simple y casi egoísta pensamiento le brinda calma.

Aún a la distancia en que se encuentran, Kojiro sigue a su lado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Adam fue como una tormenta. Relámpagos encendían cualquier lugar por el que pasaba, levantando el polvo y las expectativas, todos los cuerpos cercanos a él se estremecían por la corriente, atrapados entre el sentido común de esconderse y el impulso apasionado de salir a perseguir la tormenta. No había otra forma de describir la naturaleza arrasadora de Adam que el poder de una tormenta, que incluso en su intimidante presencia, traía a la tierra el recordatorio de cuán vivo podía sentirse el mundo. O una persona._

_A_ _Kaoru_ _siempre le gustó la lluvia._

_Pero a pesar del encanto que lo mantenía centímetros detrás de Adam en la oscuridad de Okinawa, sus oídos fueron incapaces de pasar por alto el sonido ausente de las ruedas extras que hacían falta en el paseo nocturno. El hábito lo llevó a girar sólo un poco la cabeza sobre el hombro anticipando que el lugar estaría vacío._

_— Estás distraído —_ _Kaoru_ _se tambaleó hasta bajar de la patineta, desviando la dirección para evitar el impacto contra Adam que se detuvo de pronto._

_— No lo estoy —rebatió al instante, permitiendo la cercanía de la mano de Adam_ _sosteniéndolo_ _de la cintura para evitar tropezar hacia el frente, ambos cara a cara. — ¿Por qué lo dices? —_ _Kaoru_ _bajó el rostro hacia el fuerte agarre que Adam se negó a soltar. No era cómodo, pero sí abrumadoramente_ _seductivo_ _por lo que no hizo movimiento alguno para alejarlo._

_— Es la tercera noche que Joe no está aquí. ¿Tanto lo extrañas? —_ _Kaoru_ _usó uno de sus brazos para marcar distancia, sin embargo, Adam se negó a soltarlo, al contrario, aumentó la firmeza para presionarlo más cerca de sí._

_— Tiene una cita, ¿no? —_ _Kaoru_ _bufó, aun negándose a mirarlo— Sólo creo que es un imbécil por ignorar lo que estamos creando por un par de piernas._

_Adam rió. Su mano libre se alzó para recorrer la mejilla de_ _Kaoru_ _en una caricia que logró_ _paralizarlo_ _antes de continuar con la queja, incluso_ _eliminándola_ _de su mente para mantener su atención en el chico frente a él._

_Adam tenía esa forma de mirar; tan delicado y profundo a la vez, como un depredador que no come a la presa, sólo la persigue y admira._

_— Tal vez se ha aburrido —dijo tras lo que_ _Kaoru_ _sintió una eternidad._

_— ¿Del patinaje? —cuestionó dudoso, creyéndolo imposible en el momento que las palabras salieron de su boca._ _Kojiro_ _amaba la patineta tanto como_ _Kaoru_ _y Adam lo hacían. El inicio de la pista en la mina abandonada lo demostraba, ¡no había ninguna señal que indicara que podría abandonar esto! Entonces, la posibilidad de otra opción lo congeló sobre su sitio y su cuerpo se tensó aún bajo la atención cariñosa de Adam. — ¿Aburrido de nosotros?_

_— Oh, Cherry...—Adam recorrió la quijada de_ _Kaoru_ _y elevó el pulgar para rozar el anillo que adornaba el labio del chico— Nadie se aburre de mí —sentenció a la par que una sonrisa soberbia_ _curvó_ _sus labios._

**_Aburrido de ti,_ ** _respondió la mente de_ _Kaoru_ _._

_Sintió su labio temblar, pero no por la caricia de Adam ni su abrumadora cercanía, fue un peso mayor que por un momento sintió que caería al suelo de no ser por el firme brazo que lo sostenía. No le gustaba mostrarse vulnerable ante nadie, pero Adam era tan bueno en hallar las debilidades ajenas que a veces no le importaba bajar la guardia ante él. Suspiró, un asentimiento lento fue la respuesta silenciosa de_ _Kaoru_ _en acuerdo a la conclusión._

_— No lo pienses más —Adam deshizo con lentitud el agarre— ¿Continuamos?_

_Kaoru_ _sólo volvió a asentir en silencio y subió a su patineta, siguiendo el camino que Adam guiaba para él e ignorando con todo el esfuerzo necesario el lugar vacío a su lado que nunca creyó afrontar._

A _l día siguiente ignoró a_ _Kojiro_ _en el salón de clases, también lo hizo durante el almuerzo y lo pasó de largo al salir del colegio. Creyó que eso sería suficiente para alejarlo, pero el terco de su amigo lo siguió por las calles; primero llamándolo constantemente, luego sólo se limitó a caminar detrás de él en silencio._

_— ¿Esto es por anoche?_

_— Vete al diablo —_ _Kaoru_ _sabía que estaba rompiendo su objetivo de no dirigirle la palabra, mas el comentario agresivo escapó de él mucho antes de haberlo pensado._

_— Mira, no es como si importara si estoy o no —la molestia de_ _Kaoru_ _pareció contagiarse hasta_ _Kojiro_ _, quien soltó aquello con tal amargura que_ _Sakurayashiki_ _se detuvo al instante y giró a él, enfadado. — ¿O me equivoco?_

_— Eres un idiota._

_— Tú eres el idiota —remató_ _Kojiro_ _— ¿Crees que soy tan obtuso como para no notarlo? Lo sé, Adam es brillante, yo mismo me siento impulsado por él ¡y lo admiro! —de pronto alzó la voz, sabiendo que no había forma en que pudiera evitar retener lo que llevaba días sintiendo una vez que encontró la salida en esa espontánea discusión—. Pero tú,_ _Kaoru_ _, estás un paso más allá._

_— ¿Qué tratas de decir? —_ _Kaoru_ _apretó los puños, la tensión le recorrió el cuerpo entero asentándose en su dura expresión._

_— ¿Lo amas?_

_La pregunta de_ _Kojiro_ _era sólo un susurro, pero la calle era solitaria y_ _Kaoru_ _fue completamente capaz de escuchar tanto como oía su corazón latir ansiosamente dentro de su pecho. ¿Hace cuánto que cargaba con ese sentimiento dentro de él? Quizá desde el inicio, pensó en el silencio tenso, quizá desde que lo miró saltar sobre ellos y cambió el mundo del patinaje. Sus puños se tensaron aún más. Él no fue el único. Ambos fueron arrastrados a esto._ _Kojiro_ _no debería zafarse tan sencillo._

_— ¿Eso qué importa? Estamos juntos en esto,_ _Kojiro_ _._

_— Cuando patinamos con Adam, él captura toda tu atención —_ _Kojiro_ _se movió hasta recargar su espalda a la pared de la calle, sin haber apartado su vista de_ _Kaoru_ _quien lo siguió como un gato que mide a un atacante— A veces, también captura toda la mía. Pero volviendo a ti... Es extraño, ¿sabes? Cuando me dejas atrás-_

_— Yo no te dejo atrás —refutó de inmediato, dando un paso hacia él._

_Kojiro_ _soltó una baja risa, preguntando: — ¿No lo haces?_

_Kaoru_ _sintió la sangre de sus manos abandonarle por la fuerza en que estaba presionando sus dedos, aunque la pregunta logró que la tensión comenzara disiparse hasta que se sustituyó por una resignación agotada. Agachó la cabeza, respondiendo en ese simple acto que_ _Kojiro_ _tenía la razón._

_— ¿Lo amas? —esa vez, la pregunta no causó más molestia._

_— Tal vez —admitió en un tono bajo, casi inseguro, pero honesto._

_Años después sabrá que no fue así, que nunca lo amó, pero la juventud es una edad donde las maravillas impresionan con facilidad, tanto para lograr que la excitación de lo nuevo e inalcanzable luzca como amor, mientras la firmeza y calidez de la lealtad sea sólo un rostro más de la amistad._

_— Pero eso no cambia nada —_ _Kaoru_ _dio otro paso hacia_ _Kojiro_ _— No cambia que lo que hemos construido, lo hemos hecho juntos. Esta nueva pista en la mina —_ _Kojiro_ _sonrió tenuemente, la emoción de vuelta en su rostro ante la sola mención de lo que están iniciando para toda una generación de patinadores— es algo nuestro. De Adam, tuyo y mío. No tengo idea de si lo amo o sólo quiero lo imposible, pero sé que te necesito a mi lado._

_— Siempre he estado a tu lado,_ _Kaoru_ _—_ _Kojiro_ _soltó un suspiro, apartándose de la pared— ¿Por qué crees que eso ha cambiado?_

**_Aburrido de ti_ ** _, su pecho volvió a pesar con el miedo._

_— Sé que me he apartado últimamente, pero en cierta forma es para mantenerme cerca de ustedes —la explicación atrajo la mirada perdida de_ _Kaoru_ _, observando cómo_ _Kojiro_ _dejó caer el saco del colegio y procedió a desabotonarse la camisa (dio un paso tambaleante hacia atrás, ¡¿acaso perdió la cordura?!)— Avanzan tan rápido y tienen técnicas que yo no puedo dominar, así que estuve investigando y resulta que podría usar mi fuerza._

_— ¿Tu fuerza? ¿Qué fuerza? —soltó sus preguntas con un temblor nervioso, avergonzándose por ello._

_— ¿Qué tal? —_ _Kojiro_ _tiró la camisa hacia atrás, mostrando su torso desnudo._ _Kaoru_ _deseó poder apartar la vista, mas aquello habría sido aún más vergonzoso que el calor que sintió en su rostro cuando recorrió el cuerpo ajeno; color en su piel, siempre bronceado, pero también notó las líneas sobre la piel definiendo el arduo trabajo del ejercicio, un abdomen firme y fuerza en los brazos que en ese momento respondieron su pregunta aleatoria en el aula cuando se preguntó por qué el saco de_ _Kojiro_ _de pronto parecía pequeño._

_— Haces ejercicio. ¿Y qué? —Espetó, volteando el rostro a un lado— No eres más que un mono evolucionado a un gorila —añadió con una sonrisa burlona que provocó una carcajada de parte de su amigo._

_— Si te gusta lo que ves, sólo tienes que decirlo —molestó_ _Kojiro_ _— Planeo usar mi cuerpo como otra herramienta en el patinaje. Además, ha funcionado con las chicas._

_— Eres desagradable —_ _masculló_ _Kaoru_ _, inclinándose para levantar el saco de la escuela y lanzarlo a la cara de su mejor amigo. — Vístete ya, neandertal._

_— ¡Dios! Eres tan-_

_— Mh, ¿aburrido?_

_Kojiro_ _soltó una risa burlona._

_— Quisieras —respondió_ _abotonando_ _la camisa, con el saco sobre el hombro— Si fueras aburrido, al menos gastarías menos oxígeno en retarme y no tendría que gastar el mío respondiendo. Pero la vida no es así de fácil._

_— Entonces soy una carga —la amargura se tornó repentina en su tono, borrando la expresión burlesca en_ _Nanjo_ _que volvió la vista a él, extrañado del cambio súbito._

_— ¿Tú? Como si pudieras —_ _Kojiro_ _bufó, rompiendo la distancia entre ambos para rodear los hombros de_ _Kaoru_ _y acercarlo a él. El semi abrazo no causó electricidad ni demencia interior, sólo fue como toda la cercanía que han tenido durante años, cálida, firme y segura. No era una tormenta, sino una brisa fresca después de un caluroso día. — También te necesito a mi lado,_ _Kaoru_ _—su tono seguro distrajo la comparación inconsciente de_ _Sakurayashiki_ _, quien volteó el rostro para mirar a su amigo sonreír._

_Un golpe de nostalgia lo atravesó en ese instante, casi siendo capaz de escuchar la risa contagiosa de un niño loco y los_ _refunfuños_ _que recolectó toda en la tarde más entretenida de su niñez (y que le siguieron más tardes así al paso de los años, aún acompañado por la risa burlona)._ _ **Si te aburres de mí, te**_ _ **patearé**_ _ **.**_ _Kaoru_ _alzó el pie y dio contra el tobillo de_ _Kojiro_ _para apartarlo del abrazo._

_— ¿_ _Patinamos_ _? —preguntó._

_— ¿Ahora? —Logró cuestionar_ _Kojiro_ _, a pesar de que siguió saltando sobre su pie no golpeado— ¿Sin vernos con Adam?_

_— Sí, ahora._

_La sonrisa de_ _Kojiro_ _fue respuesta suficiente a ello, así que emprendieron el camino a su lugar de costumbre._

_Kojiro_ _fue un atardecer desde el inicio. Un constante evento natural que transmite paz tras un cansado día. A veces las nubes lo cubren a tal punto que no logra verse, pero allí está; el sol siempre está ahí, en todos sus colores, en todos sus cambios y siempre inmutable. Fue un atardecer durante las primaveras y también los inviernos, fue un atardecer parpadeante incluso cuando la tormenta casi desapareció el cielo que_ _Kaoru_ _construyó._ _Kojiro_ _fue el sol tras las nubes de ese tiempo, disminuyó ante la oscuridad, pero se mantuvo fuerte hasta que el viento tormentoso se volvió más y más lejano. Ninguno pudo detenerlo de arrasar con todo a su paso, miraron desde atrás la destrucción, lado a lado, porque el cielo hecho añicos fue demasiado duro para enfrentarlo solos. No eran como la tormenta. Eran el atardecer y la noche, consecuentes uno justo tras el otro, sin importar la estación._

_Sin embargo, la tormenta dañó lo suficiente para que su noche fuera más oscura que nunca, trayendo a su vida el recuento de todas las veces que fue dejado atrás._ _ **Aburrido.**_ _Kaoru_ _estrelló su patineta contra la pared. Adam lo arruinó todo._

_— No cambiará nada dañar tu equipo._

_— ¿Y qué mierda sabes tú? ¿Acaso no estás enojado? —_ _Kaoru_ _giró hacia él, irascible— ¡Lo arruinó todo! ¡Nos arruinó!_

— _Él se arruinó a sí mismo —_ _Kojiro_ _acortó la distancia entre ambos, batallando con su amigo por la patineta dañada hasta_ _arrebatársela_ _. — Cambió._

_— Nos dejó —rebatió_ _Kaoru_ _._

_— ¿Y qué? —_ _Kojiro_ _alzó la voz— Nos dejó mucho antes de hoy. Todo el año ha avanzado al completo caos sin mirarnos, estemos a su lado o atrás, Adam simplemente-, ¡él decidió esto por su propia obsesión, pero no eres menos si él no está aquí,_ _Kaoru_ _!_

_Un gesto herido surcó el rostro de_ _Kaoru_ _._

_— ¿Es eso, no? Te sientes apartado —acusó, mas su tono descendió en volumen hasta cubrirse de una seriedad dura, pero compasiva—. Sientes que porque Adam no te ha tratado como a sus patinadores especiales, no tienes nada especial, ¡y eso es una mierda,_ _Kaoru_ _! ¡Tan sólo mira el hospital! Todos esos chicos-_

_— Lo sé, ¡lo sé!_

_— ¡Entonces no sientas que debes demostrarle algo!_

_Kaoru_ _rió alto, acercándose a_ _Kojiro_ _para tomarlo de la camisa._

_— No actúes como si tú no quisieras demostrarle algo también —siseó— No actúes como si no quisieras darle una maldita lección._

_— Le daré una maldita lección —aseguró_ _Kojiro_ _, cerrando su mano en la muñeca de_ _Kaoru_ _—, cuando él vuelva de América, claro que lo haré. Ambos lo haremos —añadió, disminuyendo la firmeza con la que sujetaba la muñeca ajena, aun si_ _Kaoru_ _no dio señal alguna de soltarlo—. Sí, él nos arrastró consigo, nos impulsó, nos hizo sentir especiales... pero lo fuimos desde antes que él llegara,_ _Kaoru_ _._

_La mano de_ _Kojiro_ _soltó la muñeca de su amigo, alzándola para apoyarla en el hombro contrario con una seguridad que logró asentar la mente ansiosa de_ _Kaoru_ _a ése instante,_ _sosteniéndolo_ _en el piso firme; no desapareció el rencor, pero logró apaciguarlo lo suficiente para permitirle inhalar el aire hasta calmar su acelerado corazón. La ira dio paso la tristeza, después a la resignación._ _Kaoru_ _agachó la mirada, soltando la camisa ajena._

_— ¿Lo fuimos? —murmuró._

_— Cada maldito segundo desde el comienzo —afirmó_ _Kojiro_ _, apoyando su mano libre en el otro hombro de su amigo. El calor de la cercanía hizo que el temblor vulnerable en_ _Kaoru_ _fuera más lento y más lento hasta desaparecer, hasta sólo ser envuelto por la fuerza del agarre en sus hombros. Tan seguro, tan familiar. — Has sido especial desde la primera vez que te vi._

_Kaoru_ _se mordió el anillo del labio,_ _sosteniéndolo_ _y jugando nerviosamente con él por algunos segundos hasta que decidió sólo dejar el impulso seguir; soltó su labio, sus manos se alzaron para tomar de nuevo del cuello de la camisa de_ _Kojiro_ _, y tiró de él hacia su rostro hasta que sus frentes se recargaron una sobre la otra._

— _También tú —murmuró a la vez que sus ojos buscaron los de Kojiro, creyendo escuchar una risa infantil al hallarlos_.

_— Sabes que yo sigo aquí, ¿cierto? —susurró_ _Kojiro_ _, sus manos descendieron con suavidad de los hombros de_ _Kaoru_ _hasta su cintura y lo sostuvieron aún más cerca, abarcando hasta su espalda, calentando todo a su paso._

_— Lo sé —_ _Kaoru_ _levantó el rostro, las palabras como un obsequio que sus labios ofrecieron a los de_ _Kojiro_ _al rozar contra ellos—. Tú siempre estás aquí._

_El atardecer fue difícil de ver en un año de tormenta abrumadora. Sus sentidos se habían perdido en la constante lluvia que por momentos_ _Kaoru_ _olvidó lo que era sentir calor y seguridad, en su camino de perseguir una atención aleatoria que salta de talento en talento, olvidó que siempre hubo una mirada constante, una presencia eterna, una promesa no hecha con palabras, pero cumplida cada nuevo día, cada nuevo atardecer._

**_¿Lo amas?_ ** _, pensó en la pregunta que recibió un año atrás mientras los labios de_ _Kojiro_ _temblaron sobre los suyos en respuesta a su inesperada acción, así que_ _Kaoru_ _presionó contra ellos y no cerró los ojos, observó al chico frente a él con el objetivo de hacerle saber que no había nadie más en su mente, que no era Adam a quien miraba ni sentía esa noche. Su respuesta cambió, sin fuegos artificiales ni una epifanía sorprendente._ _**No. No a él.** _

_Sólo miró el atardecer después de la tormenta y lo supo._

_No estaba solo. Nunca lo estuvo. Nunca lo estaría._

**.**

**.**

**.**

La noche será un dolor de cabeza, y dado el golpe que sufrió en ella, no está dispuesto a enfrentar más complicaciones. Alista la silla de ruedas donde ha extendido la consciencia de Carla y con un poco de dificultad, se echa sobre ella ordenándole al segundo siguiente que lo saque de la habitación.

Hay un encuentro con una enfermera molesta-, bien, no es molesta, ella está haciendo su trabajo insistiendo que espere al médico para discutir el alta, pero eso no resta que sólo es un obstáculo en su objetivo de alejarse del cuarto solitario que no soporta más, presa del remordimiento, los recuerdos, el orgullo herido (las heridas físicas le resultan sólo un rasguño comparadas a su dignidad) y la aplastante sensación de que no hay nada en él que valga la pena mirar. Al final, la enfermera le permite el paso, sólo reteniéndolo un minuto más para firmar el alta voluntaria.

Kaoru no llama ningún taxi, de cualquier forma no podrá subir a él sin ayuda y ciertamente no quiere la ayuda de ningún extraño. Además, la noche es fresca y despejada, le gusta la brisa que golpea su rostro mientras Carla avanza por el sendero más firme para evitar una caída accidental.

Sin embargo, estar fuera tampoco cambia el rumbo de sus pensamientos. La carrera con Adam ha traído cierto grado de trauma del que le cuesta huir, es similar al sonido de un tenedor en el triturador de comida que altera sus pensamientos como lo hizo en el pasado, llenándolo de rencor contra él y de desprecio contra sí mismo. **_Aburrido._** Suspira. Ése maldito sociópata aún sabe cómo derrumbarlo y no se refiere sólo al golpe que recibió en el rostro.

**_Has sido especial desde la primera vez que te vi_** , se centra en traer ése recuerdo al presente, en la forma que la voz de Kojiro nunca se disfraza, siempre es honesta y agresiva, cuando se burla de él o cuando murmura en la cama y cree que Kaoru está dormido. Se esfuerza en recordar su primer beso, en que nada ha cambiado desde entonces y el atardecer brilla constante en sus días, pero a veces necesita más que sólo un recuerdo. A veces, como esa noche, cuando las dudas y el miedo de estar solo oprimen su pecho, necesita más que sólo los recuerdos.

Así es como llega al restaurante ya cerca de su hora de cierre. Espera paciente al otro lado de la calle hasta que observa a los que parecen ser los últimos clientes salir del establecimiento, Kojiro voltea el letrero ( _cerrado_ ) y entonces Kaoru avanza.

No es tan difícil esconder un matrimonio, especialmente si es un matrimonio como el suyo donde carecen de todas las características que una pareja debe tener.

No son extremadamente amorosos, han sido mejores amigos por tanto tiempo que la cursilería se siente extraña y prefieren limitarse a su propio idioma, a discusiones tontas y retadoras que afortunadamente terminan en una lucha de dominio que sus cuerpos dirigen. Tampoco necesitan decirlo al mundo, aunque eso tiende a ser más problema de la sociedad en donde sus trabajos podrían verse afectados por los prejuicios y ambos aman demasiado lo que hacen para arriesgarlo sólo por un capricho. Al diablo que el mundo lo sepa, no lo necesitan. Ah, y claro, los coqueteos... Kojiro se negó a ello en un inicio, después se convirtió en un juego y en una costumbre ( _los rumores correrán si no_ _coqueteas_ _/ ¿y qué hay de ti? / nadie espera que coquetee de vuelta /_ Kojiro aceptó que tenía un punto). ¡Oh, ni hablar de los departamentos! Dos vidas completamente distintas que daban entrada a otra discusión cada noche. ¿Tu lugar o el mío? Tuvieron que establecer reglas. Kojiro lo llama mandón. Kaoru lo amenaza con el divorcio.

Pero es bueno. Es algo que han construido juntos.

_Juntos_ , piensa Kaoru mientras espera que Kojiro vuelva con una botella nueva y pasea la vista por el establecimiento. Todo es tan cálido allí, incluso los colores que desentonan con los grises fríos de su oficina, pero tales diferencias sólo le producen una tenue sonrisa al saber que eso sólo reafirma su metáfora sobre el atardecer y la noche, uno completando al otro, envueltos en el cielo de cada nueva vuelta en la rotación.

Cierra los ojos. Todo es cálido y seguro. Es difícil pensar en Adam cuando su nariz es sensible a los aromas fuertes que flotan en el aire después de una ardua jornada, tan diferente al insípido hospital en el que pasó la noche anterior y el día entero siguiente. El cansancio hace dormitar sus extremidades más allá del ligero dolor, es un pacífico soplo familiar que le provoca inclinarse sobre la barra y descansar en la cálida madera.

¿En qué estaba pensando? Ah, sí, el primer beso. El atardecer tras la tormenta. Los brazos de Kojiro sosteniéndolo desde que eran niños. La risa infantil. Su respiración se vuelve lenta cuando no piensa en cristales rotos de una amistad de mentira, ahora sólo siente que vale la pena recorrer terrenos turbulentos si al final del camino le espera esto; la compañía, la seguridad de un hogar.

**_Tú siempre estás aquí_** , es el último pensamiento que cruza su mente y entonces el sueño lo vence.

Despierta en el departamento de Kojiro, lo sabe por la forma en que el sol entra directamente en la cama y le provoca un gruñido estresado. El idiota de su esposo siempre olvida correr la cortina antes de acostarse, razón por la que prefiere mil veces su propio apartamento con cortinas automáticas que hacen parecer eterna la noche (Kojiro se queja a menudo de dormir allí, _¡es imposible despertarse a tiempo con ese maldito bloque tapando el sol!_ ). Pensando en Kojiro, gira el rostro a un lado y frunce el ceño al no encontrarlo.

Es después de unos minutos que escucha la puerta principal abrirse, hay sonidos de bolsas y luego pasos. Cuando Kojiro entra a la habitación, la sonrisa burlona en sus labios es automática.

— ¿Tengo que devolverte al hospital, hombre obstinado?

— No. Firmé el alta voluntaria —Kaoru suelta un quejido cuando intenta enderezarse en la cama, su mano libre desea empujar a Kojiro que se acerca a ayudarlo, pero es la única base que tiene y si la separa de la cama, caerá patéticamente de lado. Se resigna. — ¿Trabajarás hoy?

— Obviamente —Kojiro lo ayuda a inclinarse hacia el frente para acomodar una almohada tras su espalda— O tendré que enfrentarme a la ruina y ser un vagabundo.

Kaoru se mantiene inexpresivo cuando dice:

— Tu marido rico puede mantenerte.

Por supuesto, Kojiro ríe.

— ¿Ah, sí? Eso me hará dudar de si mi marido no ha muerto en el hospital y ha sido sustituido por una máquina —se burla, pero sube a la cama en el espacio vacío que dejó al salir por las compras del día.

— No estoy lejos de ser una máquina, al parecer —Kaoru desvía la vista hacia la ventana, el recuerdo de la carrera vuelve a él ahora que no está hundido en el encanto de recuerdos o el sueño amenazante. Kojiro no dice nada, pero toma el rostro de Kaoru entre sus manos con extremo cuidado para girarlo hacia él.

— Escúchame bien, Kaoru Sakurayashiki —comienza con voz solemne—, tú no eres una máquina. Ninguna máquina tiene la capacidad de ser tan jodidamente irritante, ni siquiera Carla.

Kaoru entrecierra los ojos, su mano sana se alza y asesta un golpe contra el abdomen duro de su esposo.

— ¡Quiero el divorcio! —exclama, mientras Kojiro ríe echado en la cama.

— Oh, imposible —dice entre risas, reincorporándose para volver a acercar su rostro hacia el de Kaoru, dándole un corto beso en los labios. — ¿No te has enterado? Perdiste la oportunidad de alejarme desde los diez años.

Kaoru rueda los ojos.

— Gorila idiota —masculla, pero su cuerpo débil se acerca al de Kojiro en busca de un abrazo que le es otorgado de inmediato. Kaoru agradece la posición en que están para no delatarse con el atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios.

Este es su hogar. No está solo.

Pero como un recordatorio, las palabras escapan:

— Si algún día te aburres de mí, te patearé.

— Repítelo cuando puedas caminar, momia.


End file.
